


The Devil doesn't wear only Prada

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fashion Designer Kurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eveyone fears the Icy King of Fashion but everyone are not Blaine Anderson.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/63115065129/the-devil-doesnt-wear-only-prada</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil doesn't wear only Prada

 

A line of young designers nothing but fled the room, distressed expressions written across their faces, notebooks and portfolios clenched tightly to their chests. Blaine stood up from his desk and cast a wary look towards the end of the corridor.

Behind glassed doors he saw his boss sitting by his own desk , eyes squeezed shut, fingers slowly massaging his, supposedly already throbbing with a headache, temples, pieces of clothing laying scattered around.

When one of the interns- what was her name? Diana? Danielle? They came and went so quickly even ever-so polite Blaine wasn’t able to keep the track of them- tried to rush to the elevator with handful of catalogs and three shoeboxes, Blaine stopped her, eyes never leaving the tired man across from him.

“Would you be a sweetheart and, as quickly as you can, grabbed a grande nonfat mocha, no whip?” A low groan echoed around the walls “Double espresso”.

Her shifty eyes widened with fear, making her look like a doe caught in the car lights. She knew the order wasn’t directly from the boss and Blaine would never rat her out if she refused and she was already behind with everything- But if someone didn’t get the coffee fast, walls would be dripping with blood and God only knew if she wouldn’t end up as one of the headless bodies.

She came back nearly five minutes later, out of breath but with the coffee in trembling hands. Blaine sent her a grateful smile before grabbing the cup and going straight to his boss’ office, calming his slightly racing heart. Not from fear, but he had learnt to not let his crush get in the way.

People still looked at him with concern and a specific spark of admiration whenever he entered the room uncalled for. No one has yet dared to do so and unless the young editor was working so hard his deathly vibe was noticeable in the lodge downstairs, Blaine knew most of the rules didn’t apply to him.

He gently placed the steaming drink in front of the taller man and began collecting things from the floor, folding them with stoic calmness, while a pair of eager hands quickly took a hold of the cup. Piercingly blue eyes, tired and frustrated but no less beautiful, were following Blaine’s every movement.

“They said they didn’t have the Valentino dress that you wanted for the photoshoot in their store, but a friend of my friend can get it for us from Paris and should be here tomorrow morning. I made sure on Tuesday on the charity gala your seat is far away from Anna but close to Isabelle so that the two od you can catch up during the auction. The tux and the hairdresser will be at your place at 4:30pm. Also, Eleanor and Beatrice are going to stop by at 3 today with their newest collection and a couple of ideas, as it seems your latest guests didn’t do very well. They were the only ones available so I thought it was a good idea. I hope that’s okay?”

That’s why he could come to the office whenever he wanted. He had earned the trust and status with his hard work, creativity and, let’s face it, undeniable charm. The whole world may be shaking with fear before the great Kurt Hummel, one of the most influential people in the fashion industry, but when it came to spectacularly gorgeous and honest, whiskey-hazel eyes, even he was smitten, as hard as it was to admit it, even to himself.

“That’s- yes, that’s okay. Great. Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Hummel?”

He received a very pointed look and rolled his eyes a bit.

“ _Kurt._ ”

“That’s all.”

He turned around and was about to leave when an unsure voice made him stop and turn around.

“Actually- Blaine, I- I wanted to  _thank_  you. For taking such a good care of everything. Working with all these incompetent fools can be extremely tiresome and sometimes it seems like you’re the only person stopping me from committing mass genocide. And you know how hard it is to get blood out of your clothes.” Blaine laughed that squeaky little laugh that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. This time Kurt couldn’t fight down his own smile.

“It’s a part of my work. I try to do my best.”

“I know and I’m very grateful. And, uhm- I was wondering if maybe, uhm, if maybe you’d like to have a dinner with me tonight.”

“As a form of gratitude?”

“Could be. But uhm--” this time Kurt looked down and started playing nervously with his fingers. He took a deep breath and when he raised his head, chin high and eyes boring into Blaine’s, there was also a faint blush coloring his sharp cheekbones.

“It could also be-- kind of-- sort of a date. Unless you don’t want it to be and that I’d completely understand and--“

“Sort of a date, that is.”

Kurt stopped midsentence, eyes widening before a huge grin lightened up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle with happiness, blush ever darker. Blaine was positive he had never seen anyone more beautiful. He was also positive he would do anything to see that smile more often.

“Great! My place at 7? I’ll cook.”

“Sounds amazing.”

“Wonderfu.l”

“Wonderful.”

They started at each other for a while, neither willing to break the eye contact. Blaine felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest and if Kurt kept smiling at him like that--

“Blaine, an emergency!” Samantha yelled from her desk, trying to take three phonecalls at once.

“Right, I should get-- I should get going. I’ll see you later.”

“See you”.

One last glace and he was back to work, everyone yelling, rushing, throwing materials and sketches everywhere, making it seem like it was the end of the world but Blaine knew the world could end any second and he wouldn’t notice and nor would Kurt, if the dreamy eyes and soft smiles that he saw being cast his way were any indication.


End file.
